All or Nothing Part 1
All or Nothing, Part 1 is part 1 of the season 4 finale of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Episode Noah and the gang are in front of Noah's house, awaiting Gizmo's arrival. "What if he tries to sneak up on us? He knows we're looking for him." Said Erika. "He won't. Trust me." Said Noah. Suddenly, Gizmo in ship form flew down and changed into his normal form. "Hello. Time to die." Said Gizmo. Everybody prepared their defenses. "You're honestly going to fight me? If you failed all of the other times, what makes you think this time will be any different?" Asked Gizmo. "Sólo sabemos." Said Noah. "I didn't know you speak Spanish." Said Kierra. "We're part Spanish." Said Noah. "Who cares about that!?" Said Jack. Tetrax shot diamonds at Gizmo, who caught them and crushed them. He grabbed Tetrax and slammed him against the ground. Jack ran up and morphed his hand into a blade and cut Gizmo's arm off. Gizmo regenerated and made his own hand blade. and knifed Jack and he fell back with a cut on his chest. "This is futile." Said Gizmo. "Sí, inútil para usted!" Noah replied. Noah transformed. "Spidermonkey!" Noah ran up to Gizmo and punched him. Gizmo grabbed him by his upper arms, but Noah punched him with the lower arms. "Impressive. But not impressive enough!" Said Gizmo. "Is this impressive enough!?" A dozen Klon clones came tackling Gizmo. He fought them. "Nice work!" Said Noah. Just then, the clones burst off of Gizmo in a blast of energy. "No more playing around. It's time to get serious!" Said Gizmo. "Tan cierto." Said Noah. "Now you're just getting annoying." Said Jack. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Spidermonkey!" Noah spit a web at Gizmo, who blasted it before it hit him. Noah crawled behind and punched Gizmo into a wall. Erika came flying down and blasted Gizmo. Kierra got a giant boulder and crushed Gizmo. "Get ready!" Said Erika. Gizmo slithered out and shot Kierra. He shot at Erika, but she put up a shield. "Just die already!" Yelled Gizmo. "We won't, but you will!" Said Noah. Noah tried to punch Gizmo, but he caught it and blasted Noah away. "Now, I see fit that you all go to your graves now." Said Gizmo. "Nosotros no somos los que va a morir. Usted está." Said Noah. "Um, what?" Asked Gizmo. "Basically, he said the we won't die..." Started Jack. Jack punched Gizmo. Gizmo fell into a wall. "But you will." "Arrogant little pest!" Yelled Gizmo. Gizmo punched Jack in the stomach. Jack started coughing and spitting up until he collapsed. "Jack!" Yelled Noah. Noah punched Gizmo. "Gizmo, por eso, voy a matarte agradable y bien!" Yelled Noah. Gizmo shot Noah, and Noah reverted back. "You fool." TO BE CONTINUED... Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Tetrax Shard *Kierra *Klon Aliens *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Villains *Gizmo Trivia *It is revealed that Noah, Jack, and Erika are part Spanish. Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes